


Weather Trouble

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [27]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt slips on some black ice, but luckily Sebastian catches him before he falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> There are vague-ish hints at Sebastian being The Flash because I'm a huge nerd like that.

There’s two weeks left until Christmas and Kurt really  _needs_ to get to work on time. He’s overseeing a meeting with some up and coming designers that are working on a new fashion spread for their January issue, and he can’t afford to make a bad impression, especially not during the first real meeting.

He’s running as fast as he can, focused on getting there as soon as possible. Because his thoughts are buzzing through his head, his attention is unfortunately  _not_ on the sidewalk and he doesn’t notice a patch of black ice. He runs straight into it and as he’s slipping backward he genuinely sees his life flash before his eyes. His back is about to smash into the ground, he’s sure of it before he suddenly feels strong arms catch him and a “Gorgeous, you’ve got to be more careful.”

And alright, call him a cliché but the sound of that deep voice in his ears makes him swoon a little and he turns in the guy’s arms to make some flirty comment about finding his knight in shining armor when he sees who  _exactly_ who the guy is.

He groans out, “Smythe, I’m surprised you didn’t just let me fall.”

Sebastian’s smirk widens, and Kurt’s bracing himself for some awful comment but Sebastian doesn’t say anything, just tightens his hold around Kurt’s waist.

Kurt growls and tries to peel himself out his grip when Sebastian mutters, “You sure that’s a good idea? I  _did_  save you from a nasty fall there.”

“I’m  _fine._ ”

“Did you ever learn any manners? A thank you would be nice.”

“Not having to see your ugly mug would be nice, but I guess we can’t all get what we want.”

Sebastian laughs, and Kurt ignores the small part of his brain that likes the sound. He looks down at his phone and reads a message from Isabelle, “You on your way?” and he blanches; this whole debacle made him officially _late_  for his meeting, and not the fashionable kind.

He hates that he’s shorter than Sebastian, has to look up glare at him and explain, “As lovely as this reunion has been, I’m late for  _work._ ”

Kurt’s already back to running and he hears Sebastian call after him, “Just try not to be clumsy on your way there, I won’t be around to save you every time.”

Kurt grins a little, he can’t help it, the romantic in him loves sentiments of that kind but he stops himself from blushing because it’s still Sebastian and he doesn’t have a romantic bone in his entire body.

When he finally gets to work and sees  _Sebastian Smythe_ sitting in the conference room in all his glory, Kurt’s wondering if he actually  _did_ fall over and that all of this is just one huge hallucination.

“Hello there Mr. Hummel. Nice of you to join us.”

It’s just Kurt and Sebastian in the room and Kurt was under the impression that he was meeting with multiple designers, so he panics at the thought of the designers backing out of the project because he was late. He’s also extremely confused by the way that Sebastian’s somehow here before him, but he thinks that it only adds to his theory that Sebastian is actually a vampire and somehow has super speed and his brain might be working in over drive because he can’t seem to stop rambling in his own head. The nervousness must be obvious on his face because Sebastian mutters, “Relax, they’re all struck in traffic because of the snow storm? The one you just barely missed, by the way.”

Kurt looks confused, so Sebastian just opens the window and Kurt sees that yup, the snow is  _falling._

Kurt groans, “We were supposed to settle those contracts so we could start straight away in January after the holidays.”

“So we’ll be a little late. No big deal.”

“No big deal?” Kurt states angrily. “Sorry Mr. Rich Guy, but some of our livelihoods depend on making sure that every fashion spread we put together is  _on time.”_

“Kurt, what exactly do you think I’m doing here?”

Kurt pauses for a brief second before gasping, “Oh shit. You’re the fashion director aren’t you? The one who’s supposed to help us make sure all the designs can fit together on the shoot?”

“Hole in one, sweetheart.”

“Just my luck,” He whispers under his breath. “I’m s _o_ sorry for being rude earlier, I just didn’t realize.”

As Kurt’s fumbling over his words, Sebastian’s just staring and grinning, which makes Kurt even more nervous because he isn’t really sure if Sebastian’s laughing  _with_ him or _at_ him.

Sebastian seems to take pity on Kurt, because he holds out his hand and says, “Sebastian Smythe. I used to be an asshole when I was in high school but I grew up and am now one of the best photo shoot fashion directors in the state. I’m thrilled to be working with Vogue for their latest project.”

Kurt indulges him and says, “Nice to meet you Mr. Smythe. I’m sure we’ll get along incredibly, and I can’t wait for you to work your magic.”

Sebastian laughs out loud and Kurt smiles back, because yeah, maybe he was laying it on a little thick but he  _was_ being rude earlier, so he has to make up for it, especially if they're going to be spending a lot of time working together. 

“Looks like we’re stuck in here, what ever shall we do,” Sebastian intones, with a gleam in his eyes.

Kurt freezes and loudly exclaims, “We’re not having sex!”

Sebastian side eyes him and says, “Obviously not, we’re at work. God, Hummel, get your mind out of the gutter. I just meant that we can’t exactly go outside while there’s a snow storm like this.”

Kurt doesn’t know whether he should be disappointed or not so he mutters, “I knew that.”

He continues, “We could put together a draft for the spread? I have some of the portfolios.”

“Sounds like a very productive use of our time, Mr. Hummel.” Sebastian says, gesturing to the seat next to him for Kurt to sit down as well, the mischievous glint back in his eyes.

Kurt settles down next to him, and thinks that maybe working with Sebastian, being  _friends_ with him, won’t be so bad.


End file.
